1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for stabilizing cartridges of filtration systems which have at least two adjacent filter cartridges secured in a housing structure, such as a cassette-style filter cartridge assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A dual filter cartridge assembly is generally shipped with each filter cartridge installed within a filter cartridge housing. The assembly includes a top cover connector plate and a bottom cover plate, which are ultimately used to secure the filter cartridges to a manifold, and partially aid in stabilizing the cartridge filter housings from vibration, shock, and other rotational or linear forces during shipment, storage, and installation. During shipment, it is not uncommon for the filter cartridge housings to dislodge from one of the cover plates, and expose the cartridges to external forces. Furthermore, the elongated dimensional aspects of cassette filter cartridges make the assembly more prone to rotational and twisting forces at each end.
A dual filter cartridge depicting a cassette-style filter assembly according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. The dual filter cartridge includes a top cover connector plate with inlet and outlet ports in fluid communication with the inlet and outlet ports of a manifold. The manifold receives the dual filter cartridge top cover connector plate, and secures the dual filter cartridge assembly. The bottom portion of each filter cartridge housing is secured by a bottom cover connector plate (not shown). The filter cartridge housing ends, however, are not completely restrained from translational movement relative to one another, and under extraneous vibration forces, translational forces, and rotational forces, the cartridges tend to stress and twist relative to one another. This mechanical degradation may lead to an improper fit or breakage during shipment.